The overall objectives of the University of Virginia (UVA) Cancer Center's Office of Clinical Research (OCR) are to provide a central clinical research infrastructure to: Facilitate the activation and administration of research clinical studies Assist Cancer Center Principal Investigators and clinicians in the screening and enrolling of patients on clinical research studies Monitor compliance with all regulatory aspects of clinical trials in conjunction with the Protocol Review Committee, IRB, state, and federal guidelines Provide a training and education program for all Cancer Center staff involved in clinical research studies Provide support for internal and external quality assurance audits Communicate the availability of clinical research studies to Cancer Center physicians, referring physicians, and the community Recommend, develop, implement, and maintain state-of-the-art information systems to support the workflow, data sharing, analyses, and reporting requirements of cancer clinical research studies Train users on the Forte Research Systems, OnCore clinical research management system